Modern fire fighting equipment uses a foam proportioning system (FPS) to extinguish fires with a water-foamant solution. Generally, an FPS includes a pump to introduce foam into a water stream to provide the water-foamant solution. Electric motors are often used to drive these foam pumps. Conventionally, relays such as mechanical solenoids have been used to control the power flow to the FPS. However, the high in-rush current loads required during startup of the FPS can cause the relays to arc and burn out and cause system failure, rendering the FPS inoperable.